


Not All Bad - Chase Collins Drabble

by angryschnauzer



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, a little bit of groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Based on a prompt from @ryverpenrad on Tumblr:But maybe a friend of the sons (maybe Tyler… I love that puppy) she runs into Chase and, after catching his eyes going black, she realizes who he is. When she doesn’t seem to want to cause any trouble for him “You aren’t surprised?” “I’ve seen it before…. They told me you were the bad guy though” ….





	Not All Bad - Chase Collins Drabble

 “You know, you look kinda familiar…”

Turning towards the deep voice you smiled, tilting your head as you looked into his pale blue eyes, glancing at those luscious pink lips, his tongue darting out to wet them as he smiled at you. You too felt a sense of recognition;

“Yeah… you seem familiar too… Are you a friend of Tyler’s?”

He stopped his movements immediately, his gaze shooting up to yours and in an instant you saw the ring of fire around his iris’s and his eyes turn black momentarily. He suddenly looked away, blinking rapidly before turning on his heel and leaving you standing at the bar. In that instant you knew who he was. 

Grabbing your jacket and purse you pushed through the crowd, following his khaki jacket as he made his way outside into the cool night air, calling out to him;

“Chase! Wait!”

He stopped and turned;

**“You aren’t surprised?"**

**"I’ve seen it before…. They told me you were the bad guy though”**

He looked at you, a sad expression spreading over his face;

“I am the bad guy… i don’t deserve a good girl like you”

You closed the distance between the two of you, standing so close you could feel the heat coming from his body;

“Are you all bad?” 

You asked, your voice kind. You pressed a finger to his arm;

“Is this bit bad?”

“Yeah… its kinda bad”

Your hand moved to his chest;

“Is this bit bad?”

“Yeah…” he breathed out in a whisper

You looked up at him, trailing your finger up to his lips;

“Are these bad?”

Before he could answer you silenced him with your own lips, kissing those plump pillows softly and pulling away all too soon, yet his arms had found their way around your waist and had pulled you flush with his chest.

Looking up at him through your lashes you snaked your hand down his stomach and cupped him through his jeans;

“So… is this bit bad too?”

Finally he smiled, his lips curling into a wide grin as you saw his eyes flame then go dark again;

“Oh no, i can assure you that bit is most definitely good”

 


End file.
